


B: Blind (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Teen Wolf A-Z Challenge by Brokxnharry (Podfic Versions) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blind Stiles, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Temporary Blindness, Worried Derek, mentions of magic, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Podfic of B: Blind. Here is the summary from the original fic:Stiles lost his eyesight in a fight with a witch. He can't see anything and Derek can't see him like that.





	B: Blind (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [B: Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561538) by [brokxnharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokxnharry/pseuds/brokxnharry). 



> Song for the chapter: Better than me - David Cook

**Author's Note:**

> The series by brokxnharry is absolutely incredible and you can go read it right here if you'd like: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776181


End file.
